March 2012 Lists (OCG)
The following are the Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG & OCG effective March 1, 2012. Each card name written in bold signifies its new status in each list. Forbidden 「禁止カード」 Monster Cards * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End 「 － の －」 * Cyber-Stein 「デビルフランケン」 * Cyber Jar 「サイバーポッド」 * Dark Magician of Chaos 「 の 」 * Dark Strike Fighter 「ダーク・ダイブ・ボンバー」 * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander 「 　ディスクガイ」 * Fiber Jar 「ファイバーポッド」 * Fishborg Blaster 「フィッシュボーグ－ガンナー」 * Glow-Up Bulb 「グローアップ・バルブ」 (From Unlimited) * Goyo Guardian 「ゴヨウ・ガーディアン」 * Magical Scientist 「 サイエンティスト」 * Magician of Faith 「 」 * Makyura the Destructor 「 －マキュラ」 * Mind Master 「メンタルマスター」 * Rescue Cat 「レスキューキャット」 * Sinister Serpent 「キラー・スネーク」 * Spore 「スポーア」 (From Unlimited) * Substitoad 「イレカエル」 * Thousand-Eyes Restrict 「サウザンド・アイズ・サクリファイス」 * Tribe-Infecting Virus 「 ウィルス」 * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「 の トリシューラ」 (From Limited) * Tsukuyomi 「 」 * Victory Dragon 「ヴィクトリー・ドラゴン」 * Witch of the Black Forest 「 き のウィッチ」 * Yata-Garasu 「 」 Spell Cards * Brain Control 「 －ブレイン・コントロール－」 * Butterfly Dagger - Elma 「 の －エルマ」 * Card of Safe Return 「 の 」 * Change of Heart 「 わり」 * Cold Wave 「 」 * Confiscation 「 」 * Delinquent Duo 「いたずら きな 」 * Dimension Fusion 「 」 * Giant Trunade 「ハリケーン」 * Graceful Charity 「 の し」 * Harpie's Feather Duster 「ハーピィの 」 * Last Will 「 」 * Mass Driver 「マスドライバー」 * Metamorphosis 「 」 * Mirage of Nightmare 「 の 」 * Painful Choice 「 の 」 * Pot of Greed 「 な 」 * Premature Burial「 すぎた 」 * Raigeki 「サンダー・ボルト」 * Snatch Steal 「 」 * Temple of the Kings 「 の 」 * The Forceful Sentry 「 な 」 Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus 「 のデッキ ウイルス」 * Exchange of the Spirit 「 と の 」 * Imperial Order 「 の 」 * Last Turn 「ラストバトル！」 * Ring of Destruction 「 」 * Royal Oppression 「 の 」 * Sixth Sense 「 」 * Time Seal 「 の 」 * Trap Dustshoot 「ダスト・シュート」 (From Limited) Limited 「制限カード」 Monster Cards * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning' 「カオス・ソルジャー － の －」 * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind 「 － のゲイル」 * Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow 「 － のカルート」 * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「 の ブリューナク」 * Dark Armed Dragon 「ダーク・アームド・ドラゴン」 * Debris Dragon' 「デブリ・ドラゴン」 * Dandylion 「ダンディライオン」 * Elemental Hero Stratos 「 エアーマン」 * Formula Synchron' 「フォーミュラ・シンクロン」 * Exodia the Forbidden One 「 されしエクゾディア」 * Gladiator Beast Bestiari 「 ベストロウリィ」 * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness 「 の ゴーズ」 * Honest 「オネスト」 * Left Arm of the Forbidden One 「 されし の 」 * Left Leg of the Forbidden One 「 されし の 」 * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En 「 －シエン」 * Lonefire Blossom 「ローンファイア・ブロッサム」 * Mezuki 「 」 * Morphing Jar 「メタモルポット」 * Necroface 「ネクロフェイス」 * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole 「 ・グラン・モール」 * Night Assailant 「 」 * Plaguespreader Zombie 「ゾンビキャリア」 * Right Arm of the Forbidden One 「 されし の 」 * Right Leg of the Forbidden One 「 されし の 」 * Sangan 「クリッター」 * T.G. Hyper Librarian 「 ハイパー・ライブラリアン」 * 'T.G. Striker' ストライカー」 ''(From Unlimited) * The Agent of Mystery - Earth 「神秘の代行者 アース」 (From Unlimited) Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art 「 」 * Allure of Darkness 「 の 」 * Black Whirlwind 「 い 」 * Book of Moon 「 の 」 * Burial from a Different Dimension 「 からの 」 * Card Destruction 「 」 * Charge of the Light Brigade 「 の 」 * Dark Hole 「ブラック・ホール」 * Foolish Burial 「おろかな 」 * Future Fusion 「 －フューチャー・フュージョン」 * Gateway of the Six 「 の 」 * Heavy Storm 「 」 * Infernity Launcher 「インフェルニティガン」 * Limiter Removal 「リミッター 」 * Mind Control 「 」 * Monster Gate 「モンスターゲート」 * Monster Reborn 「 」 * One for One 「ワン・フォー・ワン」 * Pot of Avarice 「 な 」 * Primal Seed 「 の 」 * Reasoning 「 」 * Reinforcement of the Army 「 」 * Scapegoat 「スケープ・ゴート」 Trap Cards * Ceasefire 「 」 * Magical Explosion 「マジカル・エクスプロージョン」 * Mirror Force 「 なるバリア‐ミラーフォース」 * Return from the Different Dimension 「 からの 」 * Solemn Judgment 「 の 」 * The Transmigration Prophecy 「 の 」 * Wall of Revealing Light 「 の 」 Semi-Limited 「準制限カード」 Monster Cards * Archlord Kristya 「 クリスティア」 * Card Trooper 「カード・ガンナー」 * Destiny Hero - Malicious 「 　ディアボリックガイ」 * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier 「 の ドゥローレン」 * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner 「ライトロード・サモナー　ルミナス」 (From Limited) * Marshmallon 「マシュマロン」 (From Limited) * Necro Gardna 「ネクロ・ガードナー」 * Summoner Monk 「 サモンプリースト」 * Tragoedia 「トラゴエディア」 Spell Cards * Chain Strike 「 」 * Destiny Draw 「デステニー・ドロー」 * Emergency Teleport 「 テレポート」 (From Limited) * Level Limit - Area B 「レベル Ｂ 」 (From Limited) * Magical Stone Excavation 「 の 」 * Royal Tribute 「 の け 」 * Shien's Smoke Signal 「 の 」 (From Limited) * Swords of Revealing Light 「 の 」 Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole 「 の とし 」 * Magic Cylinder 「 」 * Mind Crush 「マインドクラッシュ」 * Ojama Trio 「おジャマトリオ」 * Solemn Warning 「 の 」 * Torrential Tribute 「 」 (From Limited) * Ultimate Offering 「血の代償」 (From Unlimited) Unlimited 「制限解除」 Monster Cards (none) Spell Cards (none) Trap Cards * Call of the Haunted「リビングデッドの び 」 (From Semi-Limited) References * Shriek OCG Forbidden and Limited List